


La Voie

by p0em



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0em/pseuds/p0em
Summary: Alors que Nillem et Ellana partent en direction du Rentaï pour obtenir leur Greffe, Jilano et Sayanel se remémorent leurs propres débuts sur la Voie, faisant remonter des souvenirs, des sentiments qu’ils croyaient oubliés pour toujours.[Publié sur FF.net en 2010]





	La Voie

**Author's Note:**

> Je reprends un ménage de mes dossiers, et je republie quelques fics de ff.net ici. Bon, ça fait quelques années que je n'ai pas lu Le Pacte des Marchombres (et tellement d'années que je veux les relire !), mais je trouve que ce OS n'a pas trop mal vieilli. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :)

Jilano regarda Ellana et Nillem s’éloigner à pied. Leur route serait difficile jusqu’au Rentaï, et leur ascension encore bien plus. Cependant, il ne doutait pas que son élève puisse réussir cette épreuve. Il soupira, repensant à sa propre montée vers la greffe. Il tira sur les rênes et rebroussa chemin en compagnie de Sayanel. Ils patienteraient quelques jours tous les deux puis dans deux semaines, ils partiraient à la rencontre de leurs apprentis.

Les deux Marchombres chevauchèrent quelques temps en silence. Ils savaient que Nillem et Ellana avaient de grandes capacités, étaient promis à un brillant avenir comme eux, mais il restait toujours un doute, une possibilité que le Rentaï leur refuse ce qu’ils allaient chercher.

« Tu te souviens ? »

Jilano tourna la tête vers Sayanel qui venait de parler. Le sourire en coin qu’il affichait et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux l’aidèrent à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler. De toute façon, il pensait aussi à la même chose.

« Oh oui, murmura Jilano.

‒ J’ai parfois l’impression que c’était juste hier, et parfois…

‒ Il y a une éternité, compléta-t-il. »

Le silence retomba mais cette fois-ci, les deux amis étaient moins tristes, plongés dans leurs souvenirs, leur propre quête.

 

*

 

Le soleil se couchait doucement, baignant le jardin d’une lumière rougeoyante. Jilano était assis à même le sol, s’occupait avec une dague. Il la lançait devant lui, elle se plantait jusqu’à la garde dans la terre puis il la retirait et recommençait. Sayanel sortit de la maison, tenant un plateau. Ses yeux bleus fixaient son ami. Il s’arrêta à sa hauteur et s’assit en tailleur à ses côtés, le plateau toujours entre les mains. Jilano ne fit pas attention à lui. Alors Sayanel posa le plateau et intercepta la dague, la glissa dans la ceinture de son pantalon, entre ses reins. Jilano leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu envoies un apprenti au Rentaï.

‒ Mais c’est la première que j’ai une élève aussi prometteuse, répondit Jilano en chuchotant. »

Sayanel montra d’un geste du menton le plateau qu’il avait apporté. Deux verres et un pichet de limonade étaient dessus.

« Bois, ça va te détendre.

‒ Tu ne veux pas encore me droguer ?

‒ J’ai essayé une fois, je ne recommencerai pas, dit Sayanel en riant. »

Il se rappela cette fameuse journée où il avait en effet drogué, par inadvertance, son ami. C’était lors de leurs premières missions. Ils avaient dû rester à observer une maison, QG d’une bande de brigands dont les habitants de la région voulaient mettre un terme à leurs méfaits et avaient fait appel à eux, durant une dizaine de jours. Alors qu’il s’ennuyait, Sayanel avait été cueillir des fruits. Il avait extrait leurs jus et avait tenté de faire une sorte de cocktail. La couleur était plutôt bizarre, oscillant entre le fuchsia en haut et le vert olive dans le fond. Il avait demandé à Jilano de goûter. Le Marchombre ne s’était pas particulièrement méfié. Il avait passé le reste de la journée à halluciner et ne s’était calmé que tard dans la nuit. Sayanel n’avait plus jamais retenté de mélange.

Jilano remplit un verre. L’eau était claire, légèrement teintée de jaune. Il renifla un instant le contenu avant d’y tremper les lèvres et de finalement en boire plusieurs gorgées.

« Ce n’est pas mauvais. »

Sayanel sourit et se versa à son tour un verre. Cependant, il remarqua que Jilano était toujours préoccupé. Il reposa son verre, à côté de celui de son ami, et posa une main sur sa cuisse d’un geste réconfortant.

« Ça va aller. Ils sont tous les deux très bons. »

Jilano baissa légèrement les yeux ver sa jambe et soupira.

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. »

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Sayanel. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, repoussa sa main et se mit à genoux avant de venir se coller contre le bras de son ami. Il avait été si rapide que Sayanel n’avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Celui-ci resta pétrifié, leurs regards soudés. Il sentit la main de Jilano glisser dans son dos, et son pouls s’emballa soudainement. Voilà longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé !

« Qu’est-ce que… bredouilla-t-il. »

La seconde suivante, Jilano s’écarta un peu, sa dague à la main.

« Le fait que je m’inquiète n’est pas une raison pour me voler. »

Il souriait en disant cela, pourtant Sayanel remarqua que ses yeux s’étaient assombris. Aucun d’eux de cherchait à s’éloigner de l’autre.

« Ellana m’a dit qu’elle considérait Nillem comme son frère, souffla Jilano. (Sayanel pouvait sentir son haleine caresser ses lèvres.)

‒ Ça me rappelle vaguement quelqu’un, répondit Sayanel en tentant vainement de prendre un ton léger.

‒ Tu crois qu’ils feront la même chose ? »

Sayanel répondit cette fois-ci par un simple haussement d’épaules.

Quand leurs maîtres les avaient laissés partir tous les deux vers le Rentaï, ils croyaient aussi avoir une relation fraternelle. Pourtant, lorsqu’ils avaient passé une nuit dans le désert des Murmures, leurs rapports avaient dépassé la simple fraternité.

Ils dormaient à tour de rôle pour assurer la garde de leur camp. Jilano veillait, assis à côté d’un Sayanel endormi. Il l’avait détaillé du regard durant de longues minutes. La lumière de la lune rendait son visage étrange, plus beau. Comme pour s’assurer que cette beauté n’était pas un mirage, un rêve, un mensonge, Jilano avait tendu la main vers ce visage. Il avait à peine effleuré sa joue que Sayanel s’était réveillé. Ses paupières avaient battu quelques secondes, le temps qu’il émerge du sommeil. Jilano était resté pétrifié. Quand son ami avait enfin réalisé la situation, il avait pris les doigts de Jilano au creux de sa main et s’était redressé pour mettre leurs têtes à la même hauteur. Puis, presque timidement, maladroitement, ils s’étaient embrassés.

Comme maintenant. Sayanel ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le contact de ces lèvres contre le siennes, du corps de Jilano contre le sien, sa chaleur, son odeur. Des sensations qu’il recherchait depuis si longtemps ! Mais il mit fin au baiser, recula légèrement avant de se relever.

« Pourquoi ? Nous avions décidé de ne rien faire. Plus jamais. »

À son tour, Jilano se mit debout.

« C’était une décision stupide. Regarde Ellana et Nillem, tu ne penserais pas à les séparer s’ils venaient à entretenir une relation. »

Sayanel détourna un instant le regard.

« Tant que ça ne leur nuit pas, il n’y aurait aucune raison de s’interposer, murmura-t-il.

‒ Alors tu crois que ce qu’il y a eu aurait pu nous nuire ? interrogea Jilano qui fit un pas vers son ami. »

Celui-ci le dévisagea.

« Sans aucun doute. Être trop proche de quelqu’un, c’est ne plus être libre. C’est contraire aux Marchombres. »

Sayanel entendait ses paroles sonner faux. Il espérait que Jilano ne remarquerait pas cette dissonance.

Jilano s’arrêta, passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là dans le désert ne s’était jamais reproduit. Au matin, quand ils avaient repris leur route, Sayanel avait fait comme si de rien n’était, et Jilano n’avait pas protesté. Il s’était dit que son compagnon ne voulait pas se préoccuper de cela, si rapidement, alors qu’ils avaient le Rentaï à atteindre. Pourtant, après leurs greffes, Sayanel avait gardé une attitude distante. Quand ils avaient retrouvé leurs maîtres, ils s’étaient séparés. Ils ne s’étaient revus que quelques mois plus tard, par hasard, à Al-Vor. Jilano avait alors appris que Sayanel entretenait une vague relation avec une serveuse. Jilano se souvenait de la jalousie qu’il avait ressentie à ce moment. Imaginer Sayanel faire l’amour à cette femme comme il le lui avait fait lui était insupportable. Pourtant, il s’était résigné. Si le seul moyen d’être proche de lui était celui-ci, n’être qu’un simple ami, alors il s’en contenterait.

Le Marchombre avait tenu ses résolutions. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui du moins. Voir Ellana et Nillem s’éloigner ensemble lui avait rappelé tous ces souvenirs qu’il avait mis si longtemps à enfouir tout au fond de lui-même.

« Tu veux dire que si tu n’avais pas été Marchombre, tu n’aurais rien eu contre avoir une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu’un ?

\- Peut-être, dit Sayanel, évasif.

\- Mais c’est stupide ! D’autres Marchombres ont réussi à suivre la voie alors qu’ils étaient pourtant en couple, avaient une famille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait alors ? interrogea Sayanel, croisant les bras.

Ils parlaient calmement, mais se défiaient du regard. Une rancœur qui semblait provenir d’une ancienne vie refaisait surface.

« Je n’ai pas trouvé la bonne personne, répondit Jilano avec amertume. »

En fait, si, il l’avait trouvée. Mais c’était un des rares combats qu’il avait décidé inconsciemment de ne pas mener jusqu’au bout, et ce n’était que maintenant qu’il s’en rendait compte. Comme Esîl aurait été déçue !

« Je peux te poser une question ? fit Jilano. »

Sayanel répondit par un rapide hochement de la tête.

« Quand tu es avec Nillem, tu es responsable de lui. Tu n’es pas libre de tes gestes, de tes paroles. Avec n’importe quel autre apprenti c’est pareil. Qu’est-ce qui diffère d’un couple ?

‒ Tu n’es responsable d’un apprenti que pour trois ans. S’engager avec quelqu’un signifie parfois jusqu’à la mort. »

Jilano se rapprocha. Il n’avait qu’à tendre légèrement le bras, et il effleurerait Sayanel.

« La vérité est que tu as peur. T’engager t’effraie. »

C’était une déclaration, pas une question, et Sayanel l’avait très bien compris. Il baissa la tête, cherchant à fuir le regard perçant de Jilano.

« Tu m’as toujours bien connu. Et une fois de plus tu as raison, avoua-t-il en murmurant. J’ai peur. Quand je suis avec un élève, je sais comment faire pour le rattraper, je sais où aller. Je sais qu’elle est la voie à suivre, je la _connais_. »

Sa voix n’était plus qu’un mince filet à ses derniers mots. Il n’avait pas bougé quand Jilano s’était rapproché de lui, et le laissa l’entourer de ses bras.

« Alors laisse-moi être ton maître. Je te guiderai sur cette voie, chuchota Jilano contre son oreille. »

Sayanel releva les yeux. Jilano était si confiant, son regard rempli de certitude, d’espoir, d’amour. Il leva une main et effleura sa tempe, caressa sa joue, s’arrêta à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Alors, je serai ton élève. »

Jilano esquissa un sourire et l’embrassa. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, comme tant d’années auparavant.


End file.
